Yes Sir
by Alex.Ryan.me
Summary: Jack and Ianto have been sleeping together for about a year now. Is it just sex? Owen is hiding something but how much longer can he keep it hidden. *Please review* I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want another coffee sir?" Ianto asked with a very professional tone as he stood on the other side of Jack's office desk. Jack was working on his paperwork. He just hated it and in his option it was a waste of his time. Jack looked up at Ianto "Sure." he smiled getting up and walking around his desk in front of Ianto "But I'd rather have this first" he grabbed Ianto pulling him into a passionate kiss only releasing him when air was needed Jack pulled back putting his hands on Ianto's hips, Ianto smirked placing his hands over Jack's lifting them off "I'll get the coffee" Ianto turned and headed out of the office leaving Jack to stare at his ass as he left.

When Ianto returned to Jack's office Jack was no where to be seen. "Jack?" Ianto placed the tray with their two coffee's down on Jack's desk. "Jack?" he jumped feeling two hands around his waist "Ianto I can't believe you walked away from me" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear before he moved his hands down Ianto's chest all the way down to his belt "Ianto, tell me what you want" Jack said lustfully pressing his hard on into Ianto's back as he pulled at Ianto's ear gently with his teeth.

Ianto smirked. He had a plan "Drink your coffee sir" Ianto reply calmly "What?" Jack pulled back allowing Ianto to turn around to face him "I said drink your coffee" Ianto looked at his watch "It's getting late I better go home. Goodnight sir" Before Jack could say a word Ianto was down the steps, down the hallway and into the night air of the streets of Cardiff.

Jack stood confused looking at the coffee. He picked up his coffee and drank it. When he finished the coffee he noticed something on the tray. He lifted it up. It was a letter from Ianto it said 'Jack, I'll be back at 11. Be ready. -Ianto x'. Jack smirked finishing the second cup of coffee then headed down to his under office bedroom.

Ianto headed home and got a shower, once he was clean he put on the outfit he was wearing when they first met in the park. After fixing his hair Ianto grabbed the bag he had packed beside the door and headed back to the hub. Once he was at the hub he walked in and headed straight to Jack's office "Jack?" he looked around for his lover "Down here" he turned around seeing Jack's head pop out from the hole in his office. The hole that lead down to Jack's bedroom place. Ianto smirked "Are you ready?" he asked walking towards him and down the letter.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the letter Jack pushed him against the letter kissing his neck causing Ianto to drop his bag. Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed gently "I'm in charge" he straddled Jack. Jack bit his lip looking up at Ianto. Jack was butt naked. Jack ran his fingers up Ianto chest under his shirt and flicked his fingers over Ianto's hard nipples.

Ianto directed Jack to lay down the length of the bed. "Stay" he warmed Jack getting up he grabbed the bag placing it on the bed beside Jack as he straddled him again "Give me your hands" Jack did was he was told. Ianto took a pair of hot pink hand cuffs smirking as he 'clicked' the cuffs around Jacks wrists and around the head board "Ianto what are you going to _do_ to me?" he moaned. Ianto smirked as he took off his shirt "Wait and see Jack" he unbuckled his belt pulling it off with a 'snap' of the leather.

Ianto got up taking off his trousers. He had kicked off his shoes and took his socks off before he went down the letter. Ianto reached into his boxers and began rubbing himself as he watched Jack all helpless. Jack was pulled against the handcuffs "Ianto I want to touch you" he watched as Ianto moaned Jack's name standing inches away. Ianto was planning on playing a game with Jack "Your my slave. You will do what ever I say." Ianto pulled down his boxers releasing his rock hard cock.

Jack nodded before saying "Yes sir. You can do what ever you want to me sir. I will do _anything_ to please sir" he moaned when Ianto rubbed his cock against Jacks. Ianto moved up Jack's body until his cock was at Jack's face "Suck" he demanded. Jack licked the slit of Ianto's cock before kissing his length. Ianto put his hands on the back of Jack's head. Ianto held Jack's head as he pushed his cock into his mouth "Oh Jack" he moaned as Jack started to move his head. He moved his head faster and faster until "Stop" Ianto pushed Jack moving back down Jack's body.

Ianto reached for the bag pulling something out before throwing the now empty bag onto the floor. "Do you like?" Ianto showed Jack the item. It was a large black and red dildo. Jack bit his lip. Ianto smirked "I'll take that as a yes" Ianto put the dildo at Jack's mouth "Suck it" Jack did was he was told. When Ianto was sure it was wet enough he shoved it into Jack's entrance without warming causing a loud moan of a mix of pleasure and pain from Jack. Ianto ran his finger tips up and down Jack's legs until his had controlled his breath "Ianto" he moaned looking at him staring down "Maybe I should leave you like this" he turned the vibration dildo on. It had seven settings, he started with three.

Jack moaned "Ianto don't...oh god...I need you" Ianto through about it for a while "Fine, but you have to wait" Ianto moved down the bed, sitting between Jack's legs he started rubbing himself again moaning as he stared at Jack. They both looked at each other. Jack pulled at his cuffs again "Kiss me" Jack smiled when Ianto moved to towards him, he placed a quick kiss on Jack's lips "There" Ianto replied cheekily moved back down again.

"I want mooorrrreeee" Jack moaned when Ianto turned up the vibration up to seven causing Jack to squirm on the bed "Oh...god...Ianto...I'm so close...stop...teasing me" he closed his eyes trying to regain some control. Ianto lay on top on Jack "Say it" Ianto un cuffed Jack "Fuck me sir" Jack moaned "Fuck me hard and fast sir" he whimpered in displeasure when the dildo was pulled out. Ianto dropped the cuffs onto the floor "On all fours" Jack did as he was told. When he was ready he wiggled his ass at Ianto "Fuck me with your hard cock sir" he pushed back against Ianto.

Ianto smirked thrusting himself into Jack with one hard push, they both moaned and groaned. Ianto stayed still waiting for Jack to get used to his length in him. When he was ready Jack pushed back against Ianto. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's hips, pulling out and slamming back in. He quickened his pace when Jack started moaning "Ianto...Yesss...faster...Harder...Oh God...SSSIIIRRRR!" Jack grabbed the bed sheets tight. "You cock feels to good sir" he moaned louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto pulled Jack up against him so that Jack's back was against Ianto's chest. He wrapped his arms around Jack, turning his head and kissed him. It was all teeth and wet. Ianto reached down to Jack's cock and started pulling it in time with thrusts "Oh...Ianto..." Ianto slapped Jack's ass "What did you call me?" he growled into Jack's ear as he tugged it with his teeth "I mean sirrrr...god sir..."

Ianto smirked "Do you like my cock in your ass you whore?" Ianto lustfully asked into Jacks ear once he let it go from his teeth "Yesss sir...your cock feels so good in my ass" Ianto pushed Jack back down on to all fours again, he changed the angle hitting Jack's sweet spot with every thrust faster, harder and if it was even possible he pushed in deeper "Ianto...Sir...I'm gonna...I'm...gonna..." Ianto pulled Jack's cock faster until he came.

Jack and Ianto came at the same time with moans and groans that could have woken the dead. Ianto lay over Jack trying to catch his breath. After a few moment to pulled out and lay next to Jack on the bed. They both lay on their back. "Ianto have I ever told you how much I love it when you like control?" Ianto chuckled moving to lie on his side facing Jack. Jack did the same then gently put his hand on Ianto's face to wipe away the sweat on his face. "You are amazing" Ianto blushed

"And you are so cute when you blush" Jack kissed Ianto on both cheeks, his neck and then finally on his lips. The held each other close just kissing and gently touching each other for the rest of the night until...

"Harkness!" They both looked up. "Owen?" asked Jack pulling the covers over him and Ianto. "Yeah it's me" he replied climbing down the letter "I tired calling you but there was no answer. Tosh and Gwen told me to tell you that they are going away for the day." Owen turned around seeing Ianto and Jack in bed naked "Oh shit. Sorry I didn't know" Owen looked away then back at Jack. He couldn't stop his eyes from moving down Jack's body.

"Are you checking me out?" Jack smirked when Owen looked away again "No..no of course not" he turned to go back up the letter "Wait" Ianto called out to Owen before whispering something into Jack's ear. Jack chuckled "Are you sure?" Ianto nodded.

Jack got up standing fully naked in front of Owen. He turned Owen around "Do you want to touch me?" Jack asked with lust in his voice. Owen stood looking at Jack open mouthed "What?" Ianto smirked getting up to stand behind Jack. "Go on Owen" Ianto kissed Jack's neck causing him to moan. Owen reached out his hand slowing touching his chest "Owen can I kiss you?" Jack asked causing Owen's head to snap up "Yes" he replied leaning in. Jack pulled Owen into a slow yet very passionate kiss. Ianto moved around Jack to stand behind Owen and kissed, bite and licked his neck. Owen pulled back from Jack.

Owen moved his head to the side allowing Ianto more place around his neck. Jack started taking off Owen's shirt, then lowered himself down to his knees. Jack kissed around Owen's bellybutton while he opened his belt. Owen turned his head around to kiss Ianto. When Jack had gotten Owen's belt off he started on the zipper then pulled down his trousers.

Owen was rock hard moaning when Jack kissed his cock over his boxers. "I can feel you" Owen moaned against Ianto's lips when he felt Ianto's hard cock press into his lower back. "Do you want it?" Owen looked down at Jack he was now kissing his cock over the boxers, teasing him. "Yes" Owen put one hand on Jack's head and the other around his back and Ianto to pull him closer. Ianto chuckled against Owen's ear.

Jack pulled down his boxers and licked along Owen's length causing him to shiver "Jack" he moaned letting his head fall back onto Ianto's shoulders. "He's such a tease" Ianto smirked behind Owen. Jack looked up at Ianto "You know you love it" he grinned before taking all of Owen into his mouth. Jack cupped Owens balls as he sucked faster. Ianto turned Owen's head to look at him "Do you want me?" as an answer he reached around and pulled Ianto into a hungry kiss.

Ianto smirked against his lips before he slammed into Owen. Owen's mouth opened moaning loud enough to be heard in China. "Your so big" Owen said breathing heavily. Jack let Owen's cock go with a pop before standing up in front of him. Jack leaned over the bed looking back at Owen. Owen understood what he was looking so he moved with Ianto closer to Jack.

Owen grabbed Jack's hips and as Ianto had did to him he slammed into Jack's ass. Owen and Jack moaned at the same time. Ianto pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in with enough force to pull and push Owen in to Jack. Ianto smirked 'I guess I'm in control of both of them'.

They moved together filling the room with moans of "Yes...god...harder"

0000000

What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto knew that he didn't have to take it slow with Owen.

Flash back - 1 year ago in Ianto's house.

"Owen I think you have had enough" Ianto took his glass away. Owen smirked "Your no fun Ianto" Ianto rolled his eyes standing "Your way too drunk. You can sleep here tonight" Ianto left Owen sitting in the living room and headed into his bedroom looking for pillows and a blanket for Owen. Ianto jumped feeling hands around his waist "Owen?" Ianto turned around in his arms to a grinning Owen "What are you doing?" Owen shrugged his shoulders "Your so hot" Ianto looked at Owen opened mouthed before he could say anything Owen slapped there lips together. Ianto pulled back.

Owen took a step back falling onto Ianto's bed. He popped his head up on his elbow. Ianto sat down next to him "I thought that you where straight" Ianto looked at Owen "I am" Ianto raised his eyebrow "Then why did you kiss me and call me hot?" Owen just looked at him. "Those aren't the actions of a straight man" Ianto laughed "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ok?" When Ianto nodded Owen started "When I was in college I had this room mate, Brian. One night when we where really and I mean really drunk, he kissed me and we sort of..." Owen looked down "You what?"

Ianto put his hand on Owen's chest lying down on his side facing him "...we had sex. It was weird. I mean I liked it but we only done it once." Owen confessed "Why only the once?" Ianto asked softly not wanting to upset Owen "It was our last night in college. When I got up in the morning he was gone. He had told me a week before that happened that he was going back to live with his girlfriend in England when he was finished with college" Owen wiped away the tears funning down his cheeks.

Ianto kissed Owen softly "Did you enjoy it?" "It was sore to begin with but after a while it started to feel great" Owen replied against Ianto's lips. Ianto pulled back "Come on you better get some sleep. We have to be at work tomorrow" Ianto and Owen stripped down to their boxers then got back into bed. Owen fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ianto smiled looking at him then fell asleep.

Meanwhile back where we where before:

"Ianto...god...Jack...I'm gonna..." Owen moaned holding onto Jack's hips tighter as he came with Jack coming second. Ianto slammed into Owen's ass a couple of more times before he came. Ianto pulled out of Owen causing him to groan as the loss. Owen then pulled out of Jack. Ianto kissed Owen as they all moved to lie down on Jack's bed. Jack lay in the middle with his arms around Ianto and Owen's shoulder. Ianto smiled at Owen and was rewarded with a smirked back. They all fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your comments x

0000000000000000000000000

Ianto woke up early the next morning. He looked across the bed, he was in Jack's camper bed with Owen and Jack. He chuckled remembering the night before. Ianto leaned over kissing Jack shoulder until he opened his eyes smiling at Ianto. Jack looked at Owen then back at Ianto "Did we really just have sex with Owen last night?" Ianto nodded chuckling. Owen slowly opened his eyes "Emmm guys what the fuck?" Owen looked at Ianto and Jack opened mouthed.

Ianto shot Owen a questioning look "Don't you remember?" Owen shook his head. Owen lifted the blanked "Why am I naked?" Ianto stared at Owen. "Where you drinking last night?" Jack asked "No not really. But I did find this thing called..." Owen seemed to think about it for a moment "...some sort of love drug thing" Jack sighed "I remember you where soaking wet from the rain in town so I said that you could sleep down here because if you stayed on the sofa up stairs you most likely get the cold" Jack lied "Then why am I naked?" Ianto spoke first "Your clothes where soaking." Owen seemed to believe them "Are you wearing clothes" Jack grabbed the blanket around him and Ianto before Owen could lift it "Yes. Where wearing boxers" Ianto lied.

Owen sat up "Do you mind?" he groaned holding his head in his hands as he stood up naked. Ianto and Jack looked away. Owen grabbed his clothes "You have a shower in here right?" "Just through the red doors" Owen left closing the red doors behind him.

Ianto turned to look at Jack "Oh my god" Jack nodded in agreement "Do you think that he'll remember last night?" Ianto asked leaning over Jack grabbing two pairs of boxers. "Who knows." Jack replied as he and Ianto pulled there boxers on. Ianto was cut off guard when Jack started laughing "What is so funny?" Jack pulled Ianto into his arms "You always said that you could never have a threesome and yet you where the one who suggest it " Ianto kissed Jack with passion as he held him close.

Owen walked back into the room "Dudes do you mind?" Ianto and Jack pulled apart. "Call the others and tell them that they can have the weekend off. I want some Ianto time" Ianto rolled his eyes. Owen muttered something about working late then left. As soon as Owen was up the letter Jack started biting at Ianto's neck. Ianto moaned pulling Jack down on top of him. Jack lifted Ianto's legs up onto his shoulders "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress young man" Ianto giggled "What am I a school student?" Jack nodded "Are you my head master?" Jack nodded again. Ianto smirked feeling Jack pull down his boxers and then down his own.

Ianto moaned feeling Jack's cock against his entrance "Have you been a naughty boy today?" Jack ask with so much lust that it made Ianto's cock jump in excitement. "Yes sir. I think you need to teach me a lesson?" Ianto replied with his best impression of a school boys voice. Jack chuckled "What do you want me to do?" Jack asked placing butterfly kisses around Ianto's neck. Ianto's breath hitched pushing down on Jack's cock, but Jack pulled away teasing him "I want you" Ianto moaned.

Much to Ianto's disappointment Jack lowered Ianto's legs back onto the bed. Jack got out of bed "Come on young man" Jack reached out of Ianto's hand. Ianto took his then followed him up the letter and into Jack's office. Ianto looked at Jack confused "I haven't fucked you over my desk in a while." Jack explained "What about Owen?" Ianto asked covering his cock with his hands "Didn't he say something about heading home?" Jack asked. Ianto shrugged his shoulders "Maybe. I don't really remember" Jack lifted Ianto up pushing him against the wall "Now where were we" Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack "I believe that you where going to teach me a lesson"

Jack smirked kissing around Ianto's neck causing Ianto to moan letting his head fall back against the wall "Do you like it when I kiss around your neck?" Ianto didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded. Jack bit, licked and kissed around Ianto's neck causing Ianto to moan "Oh Jack" "I love it when your moan my name" Jack whispered huskily against Ianto's neck.

Owen was working at his neck when he heard moaning coming from Jack's office. "Is that Ianto?" he looked up the CCTV on his computer. He sat there opened mouthed watching Jack kissing around Ianto's neck. Owen's trousers started to feel tight around him. He reached down and undid his belt and the zipper of his trousers as he carried on watching.

00000000000000

I'm not sure about this story, should I keep writing?


	5. Chapter 5

Owen began to rub himself softly as he watched the computer screen. Jack kissed down Ianto neck, biting every few kisses, until he reached Ianto's nipples. Ianto put his hands on Jack head when he felt him swirling with his index finger and thumb around his nipple. Ianto whispered Jack's name in pleasure. Ianto looks over at Jack's desk then back at Jack with a smirk on his face. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto as he carries him over to his desk.

He lays Ianto down on his stomach "Your so naughty boy" Jack whispers against Ianto's neck pushed up against him. Ianto closes his eyes listen to Jack and feeling his cock against his back.

Owen takes a deep breath as he slides his hand into his boxers, rubbing himself slowly not wanting to blow his load too quickly. Owen licks his lips when he sees Jack kiss his way down Ianto's back and to his ass "Is he going to do what I think he is?" Owen asked himself.

Jack licked around Ianto's entrance softly once he opened his cheeks. Ianto grabbed the edges of the desk. Jack smirked when he heard Ianto's breath hitch. Jack carried on until Ianto was begging him for more. Jack pulled back and slapped Ianto's ass hard enough to leave a mark.

Owen turned down the volume on his computer so that they wouldn't know that he was watching them. Ianto's looked around at Jack "Hit me again sir" Ianto moaned when Jack slapped him again and again and again causing Ianto to moan and groan ""Yes sir...hit me again." Ianto put his head on the desk. Jack kissed his ass on the red marks from the slaps. Ianto hissed slightly at the pain and pleasure of it.

Jack held onto Ianto's hips as he whispered "Do you want me Ianto?" Ianto moans pushing back against Jack then Jack moved back causing Ianto to whimper at the loss "Yes" Jack pulled Ianto up right, holding him tight "Beg" Ianto turned around in Jack's arms "Please sir...I've been a naughty student and I need you to punish me" He said in his strangely believable school boys voice.

Jack grinned, he could remember a time when Ianto was scared of his feels for Jack and now look at him, he was moaning and begging for Jack to fuck him. "Do you want my cock in your tight ass?" Jack grabbed Ianto's cock with out warning and held it roughly. Ianto groaned in please unable to answer "Answer me boy" Jack growled holding it tighter "Yes s..si..sir" Ianto panted "Tell me how much you want it"

Ianto slowed down his breathing as much as he could. "I want your cock so bad sir" Ianto buried his head into Jack's neck trying to calm himself "Tell me what you want" Jack moved his hand up and down Ianto's cock painfully slowly teasing him "I...I..." Ianto was trying and failing to calm himself "...I want you to fuck me into your desk sir...I want you to fuck me hard with your big cock" With those last few words Ianto started stroking Jack's cock.

Owen curled his hand around his rock hard cock as he pulled slowly. He was breathing heavily, he just couldn't seen to take his eyes away from the screen. The little voice in his head telling him that he was straight was fading into the background.

000000000000

I want to try something, if I get three reviews I will carry on with the story x


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto and Jack stroked each others cock while never breaking eye contact. Ianto's breath started to increase as he quickened his pace with Jack's cock. Jack leaned close to Ianto to whisper something, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak they both jumped hearing "Shit" Jack spun around "Gwen. What the hell are you doing here you are meant to be off this weekend?" Ianto stood behind Jack. He felt to a shamed stand naked behind his boss. Ianto was surprised at how relaxed Jack was, he was butt naked standing in front of her.

Gwen stood open mouthed with his eyes wide, she couldn't move. Jack cleared his throat, that seemed to being Gwen back to her senses. "I was just looking for Owen. He wouldn't reply to my messages I just wanted to make sure that he was ok after..." Gwen sighed "...never mind. I'll just check at his desk" and with that Gwen ran out of Jack's office and down the steps to Owen. Owen had his back to her as she walked down the steps. Owen's eyes snapped open when he heard someone walking down the steps.

"Who is it?" he asked without turning around "It's me Gwen. I thought that you would want to talk after what you told me last night. Owen are you ok?" Gwen slowly stepped closer to Owen "I'm ok. I do need to talk but not here. I'll meet you outside. ok?" Gwen replied quickly with "Yes." then she turned and headed out the door. Owen sighed in relief. He had closed his eyes before when he was stroking and rubbing himself and had failed to see that Gwen had stepped into Jack's office. He fixed himself, turned off his computer then followed after Gwen.

Meanwhile in Jack's office:

"Its not funny. Stop laughing" Ianto slapped Jack's arm only making him laugh more. Ianto rolled his eyes as he went down the letter, he quickly got dressed then headed back up the letter "Where are you going?" Jack asked when Ianto threw his clothes at him. "I'm heading home. I have never been so a shame in my whole life" Ianto sat down on the edge of Jack's desk.

Once Jack was dressed again he walked over to Ianto standing in between Ianto's legs. "You have nothing to feel a shamed of." Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder when Jack hugged him. "I know, it's just that...I don't know...It's just she freaked out when she saw us" Ianto admitted. Jack held onto Ianto "Babe she was just surprised to see her friend naked with her boss" he chuckled.

Ianto pulled back but held onto Jack's arms. "Did you just call me babe?" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I guess it did. Don't you want me to?" Jack asked biting his lip. Ianto stoke his head "You can call me babe if you want hun" he smirked. Jack started tickling Ianto as he smirked. Ianto wiggled on the desk as he giggled. "Jack stop, stop" he giggled. "Are you giggling? That's very manly" Jack comments as he carried on tickling him. Ianto slapped Jack's hand playfully as he tried to get him to stop.

Meanwhile outside the hub:

Owen took a deep breath as he stepped outside. "Gwen" he hugged her. She smiled hugging him back. "Do you fancy a cup of tea at my house?" Owen nodded and followed her. They both walked in silence until they reached Gwen's house. She opened the door then held it opened for him. He walked in and headed straight for the sofa. Gwen locked the door before she joined him on the sofa.

"Are we alone?" Owen finally asked after ten minutes of nothing. "Yes" Gwen replied softly. "I'm sorry about coming her last night. I was just upset. I didn't mean to tell you everything" Owen put his head in his hands. Gwen "No not. You needed to talk and I was here. Did you tell him how you felt?" Owen shook his head. "What happened last night? The last time I saw you, you told me that needed some air and disappeared" Owen looked at Gwen. "I headed to the hub and found him in bed with Jack" he sighed fighting the tears from forming in his eyes.

Gwen put her hand on Owen's shoulder. "Then what happened?" Owen looked at her hand then back again at the floor. "I went down the letter and we sort of had sex" "Who?" Gwen said a little too loud. "Me, Jack and Ianto. We had a threesome, but I was so freaked out in the morning that I portended that I took some love drug. You know that ones that we found in Jack's office a couple of weeks ago in the safe?" Gwen nodded "They seemed to believe me. I got a shower, got dressed then left" he couldn't stop the tears this time from fall from his eyes.

"Oh Owen what would you do that?" she asked pulling him into a hug, he started shaking from his crying. "I don't know" he held onto her as if she was going to leave him. Owen cry onto her shoulder until he fell asleep. When Gwen was sure that he was asleep she got up carefully not wanting to wake him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, she lifted his head placing a pillow down under his head then lay it down again. Then she wrapped a blanked around him.

Back at Jack's office:

"See you later Jack" Ianto kissed his softly before skipping out of his office and heading home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

What did you all think?


	7. Chapter 7

Owen woke up the next morning in Gwen' s house on her sofa. "Gwen?" he asked getting up to stretch his legs. When he reached the kitchen Gwen came running out of her bedroom and grabbed Owen into a hug "Morning. How are you feeling today?" Owen shrugged. "The same I guess". Owen held onto Gwen "Do I have to go to work today?" Gwen pulled back looking into his eyes "Yeah" Owen reached for his coat and his shoes. "I'll meet you there. I just need to do something" without waiting on an answer Owen was gone.

Gwen walked into her kitchen and make some break fast. She was worried about Owen. She was scared that he might do something stupid and end up hurting himself like the night he came to her crying.

Flash Back:

Gwen was fast a sleep in her bed when she heard 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK' at her door. "Who is it?" he asked as she walked to the door with no answer she sighed then opened the door. "Owen?" Owen fell into the door in fits of crying. His cheeks where stained red from his tears and he was holding a bottle of whisky.

"Owen are you ok?" she got no answer "Come on in"

"Gwen. I need to talk to someone" he finally spoke after standing there for what felt like hours to Gwen.

"Owen come in and we can talk" Owen and Gwen walked over to the sofa and sat down together.

"Gwen, I don't know how to say this"

"Try"

"I have feelings for someone that I can never have"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who. I have had feelings for this person for ages now. From when he first started at work. That was about a year ago"

"Wait he?"

"Yes he"

"Owen please tell me I will try and help as much as I can"

"Its..." he took a deep breath "...It's Ianto fucking tea boy Jones"

"I guess that explains why you always give him a hard time"

"I'm not gay I mean I have had feelings for guys in the past, but I never really did anything. Oh god"

"What?"  
"About a week ago I went out drinking with Ianto and I sort of told him about this guy that I had sex with when I was in college" he sighed trying and failing again to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Owen what happened to you arms?" Owen pulled his arms away from her grip

"Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. Start explaining"

TBC

000000000000000000

Sorry it's so short I only had a little time to write it


	8. Chapter 8

"I said it doesn't matter" Owen yelled

"Don't you pull that shit with me" Gwen took his hand in hers "Please talk to me"

"Fine" he let go of a breath that he didn't know that he was holding "I went out tonight for some drinks." Gwen raised his eyebrow "Ok find then lots of drinks. I met this girl she was all over me" he looked up at her "I didn't care. All I could think of was Ianto. All I could think off these last couple of weeks is Ianto. I can't get** it** up for anyone. I can't stop thinking about Ianto"

"Have you told Ianto how you feel?"

"I sort of a couple of weeks ago when I told him about Brian" Gwen looked confused

"The guy I had sex with in college" she nodded when she understood. He had told her about him a while ago.

"But I fell asleep." he sighed

"What about your arm?" Gwen pulled up his blood soaked sleeve

"I fell" he lied

"Tell me the truth Owen" she grabbed some baby wipes from the counter then started cleaning the cuts on his arm.

"Watch it that hurts" he hissed in pain

"Who did this to you?" Owen looked down "Owen? Who?"

"Me" he said in a whisper, hoping that she wouldn't hear but she did

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of how I feel. I'm straight. I shouldn't have feelings for Ianto" he looked back up at her again.

Gwen sighed as she cleaned the cuts. The cuts where deep and fresh. She was really worried about him. As he avoided her eyes she wrapped his arm up in something she found in her first aid kit. 'What is it called again?' she said herself. 'I guess it doesn't matter it seems to have stopped the blood'.

"Gwen listen, thanks for listen but I have got to go" before she could say anything he was done.

Owen's POV

I need to see him. I need to kiss him. I need to tell him how I feel. I lift my phone from my coat pocket. Dam no answer. Fuck it anyway, I think he said something about going to the hub. I'll go there.

End of flash back:

Owen ran down the street towards Ianto's flat. 'I think he'll be home by now' He couldn't remember when he had arrive at his front door but here he was staring at the doorbell. Owen took a deep breath then rang the door bell. He stood there for what felt like hours until "Hi Owen. What are you doing here?" Ianto asked with a small smile on his face. He noticed the blood on Owen's shirt "Come on in" he stood back holding the door for Owen.

Once inside Ianto headed into the kitchen with Owen following close behind. Ianto had his back to Owen as he finished cleaning the cups. "Owen are you..." Ianto was cut off when he turned around and Owen slapped their lips together. Ianto stood shocked feeling Owen's arms curl around him. Once he relaxed he started to melt into the kiss. Owen pushed Ianto up against the counter placing both hands on either side of him trapping him.

Ianto moaned into the kiss putting his hands on Owen's waist. Owen grinned feeling Ianto's hard on pressed against his stomach. Owen had been wanting this for so long. Ok, he had a threesome with him and Jack, but that was different. He wanted Ianto and only Ianto. That night he only agreed to it because he could be with Ianto. He always found Jack attractive but he was in love with Ianto. He smiled to himself. 'I do I love him'

They pulled back only when air was needed. They held onto each other never breaking eye contact as they tried to catch their breath.

00000000000000

Sorry for writing short ones, I have been really busy xx

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

There stood in silence just looking at each other trying to catch their breath. Owen was hoping for something. A word, just one word so he could understand what Ianto was thinking at this very moment. Ianto stood eyes wide, mouth open and looking at if he was frozen to the spot.

"Ianto please say something" Owen begged. It was freaking him out that Ianto wasn't saying anything. 'Oh god he's going to kick me out. Or punch me. Or he's going to tell Jack' Owen took a step back. 'I need to get out of here before he calls Jack.' Just as Owen turned around he stopped on the spot feeling a hand on his shoulder. Owen took a deep breath turning around slowly, ready to jump back if he went to punch him.

"Owen I don't know what to say" Ianto admitted. Ianto stepped closer to Owen as he removed his hand. "I thought when you kissed me in my house that night after work that you where drunk." Then something popped into his mind "Have you been drinking?" Owen shook his head "No. I just had to kiss you. It's killing me seeing you walking around work and seeing you kissing, hugging and being all lovely dovey with Jack" Owen blurted out with out really thinking about it.

"Why? How? I mean...what?" Ianto stammered not knowing what to say or do. 'Does he like me?' Ianto asked himself. Owen seemed to hear or understand Ianto's inner struggle. "I like you Ianto. I've liked you from your first day. I was going to ask you out for a drink, but then Jack got his claws in you" Owen spat out the last three words causing Ianto to quickly walk past Owen. 'Oh shit' Owen thought to himself.

Owen stood staring at the spot where Ianto once stood only seconds ago until he heard "Owen can you come here a second?" Owen turned and headed to the direction of Ianto's voice without a second thought. Ianto stood at the edge of his bed facing the door when Owen walked in. Owen stood just out side the door unsure of what he should do. If he should walk into Ianto's bed room or not.

"It's ok you can come in" Ianto reassured him. Ianto sighed seeing that Owen hadn't moved. "I wont bite" Ianto smiled friendly 'Hard' he thought. Owen slowly walked into Ianto's bed room and over facing Ianto. Ianto put his hand on Owen's cheek smiling when he saw Owen lean into his touch. "Do you hate Jack?" Ianto finally asked moving over to lay down on his bed on his side. Owen looked down at him "I don't hate Jack. I hate that he has you in his bed" Owen looked away "Come on. Sit with me" Ianto padded onto his bed next to himself.

Owen looked back at Ianto making sure that he wasn't joking then sat down on the other side of the bed looking at him. "Why would you agree to sleep with me and Jack if you felt like this?" Ianto was confused. This was so weird. All the time over the last couple of years that he has known Owen, he had seemed to be angry with him and was always the butt of Owen's sometimes cruel jokes. "Because it meant that I could be with you" he admitted sliding down the bed to face Ianto as he lay on his side.

Ianto started to feel bad "Did I push you into the threesome?" Ianto asked with sadness in his eyes. It broke his heart to see Ianto so upset and unsure of things "No never. I wanted it" Owen put his hand on Ianto's waist "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Owen nodded quickly then came to his senses "Only if you want to" Owen shyly said moving slightly away from Ianto. "Of course I do" and with that said Ianto grabbed Owen by his shirt and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Owen quickly responded undoing the two buttons on Ianto waist coat then slid it down and off his shoulders. Ianto smiled against Owen's lips "Do you want me?" Ianto purred as he unbuttoned Owen's shirt with his teeth sliding his hands down Owen's legs "Yes" Owen moaned putting his head back against the pillow looking down at Ianto.

This is all he wanted. All that had kept him up at night. The man that he thought about when he was shagging all those nameless shuts that he picked up in bars. "How much?" By this time Ianto was down at Owen's waist kissing just above his trousers. "So much" Owen sat up only to remove his shirt and throwing it onto the ground before feeling Ianto's hand on his chest pushing him gently back flat onto the bed. "Beg" Ianto growled lustfully pulling Owen's belt off with a 'snap' of the leather causing Owen to shiver. "Please Ianto please" Ianto smirked against Owen's stomach as he pulled down his jeans "Please what?" Ianto was loving this. When it came to Jack, Jack was always in control it was rare when he got the upper hand on him. Don't get him wrong. Ianto loved being fucked hard and fast against Jack's desk, but he just wanted to have more of a flexible what ever he had with Jack. So that he could be the boss in a way for a little while.

"Please fuck me Ianto. I want you cock" Owen moaned when he felt Ianto kissed his boxer covered cock. The worry that Jack would kill him was quickly fading into the back ground. Ianto kissed his way back up Owen's body leaving little love bites as he went until he reached Owen's neck. "Do you think about me when you..." Ianto slid his hand into Owen's boxers and grabbed Owen's cock. "...touch yourself?" Owen closed his eyes trying not to come that very second. He had never been so turned on in his whole life. Owen nodded not trusting his voice.

Ianto started moving his hand painfully slow up and down his length teasing him "Tell me" Ianto smirked against Owen's neck feeling Owen getting bigger in his hand. Owen shuttered. 'I can't tell Ianto what I think about. He'll think I'm weird'. Ianto sensed Owen's unease so he decided to help him. "Do you think about fuck me or me fuck you?" Ianto bit hard into Owen's neck. It was sure to leave a mark in the morning. "Both" Owen only seemed to be able to form one word answers. Ianto stood up off the bed facing Owen. Owen looked at Ianto.

"Do you fuck me against the wall?" Owen nodded "Do I moan feeling you cock in me?" Ianto moaned running his finger tips over his shirt and to his to ever growing hard on. Owen sat up on the bed leaning in his knees still facing Ianto "Yes you moan my name" Owen admitted reaching up and pulling off Ianto's shirt skittering buttons all around the room. 'Oh shit his shirt. He's going to be mad' Ianto growled "You naughty boy that was one of my new shirt". Owen smirked hearing the lust in his voice.

Owen looking into Ianto's eyes, leaning back flat on his back he pulled down his boxers and throw them in the floor landing next to his shirt. Ianto didn't even blink, he licked his lips pulling down his trousers and boxers in one go allowing his cock to spring out. Owen reached up and pulled Ianto down on top of him. "I have wanted this for so long" Owen moaned when his and Ianto's cock touched. Ianto smirked cheekily grind his cock against Owens. 'I love it when he moan' Ianto leaned down and kissed Owen with so much passion it could make you toes curl. When he pulled back for air he reached across for something on the drawer. "What is it?" Owen tired looking at what ever Ianto was reaching for but couldn't see because he couldn't turn with Ianto lying on top of him "I'm getting the lube" Owen grabbed Ianto's wrist "Don't." Ianto looked down at him confused "I like the pain that can feel at the beginning. The pain that turned into pleasure" Ianto chuckled 'He likes a little pleasurable pain when having sex. I think me and Owen have more in common.'.

"If that's what you want" Ianto reached under Owen's legs lifting them up over his shoulders. "Are you ready?" Owen nodded. Ianto looking at Owen as he pushed in slowly. He wanted to see Owen when he was fucking him. Owen moaned and groaned grabbed the bed sheets. Ianto stopped half way in "Are you sure? I can always use the lube" Owen leaned up and give Ianto a quick kiss "No don't. Keeping going please. I want to feel you inside me" Ianto listened to Owen moaning as he pushed all the way in. "Oh god Ianto your so big." Ianto chuckled "Don't you remember when I fuck you before?" Owen took a minute to catch his breath before he replied "I do, but I had been drinking so I only remember a little about that night." Ianto slowly pulled out of Owen when he was talking until he had only the tip in. Then he slammed into Owen "Oh God" they both moaned together. Owen moaned because it felt so good and Ianto moaned because of how tight Owen was.

Ianto put his hands onto Owen's hips slamming in over and over again. Owen bit his arm trying not to make anymore noise. Ianto pushed his arm away before hold his hips again. "I want to hear you" Ianto pinned Owen's wrists above his head, quicken his thrusts into Owen "Ianto...Oh...God...Ianto...Ianto...Harder" Owen panted crossing his ankles over on Ianto's back. Ianto didn't need to be told twice. Ianto slammed into Owen faster, deeper and harder. Owen couldn't hold back the moans escaping his mouth as he watched Ianto slam into him. "Owen your so tight" They locked eyes when they felt the end coming. They moaned together with each others name on their lips as they came together. Ianto let go of Owens wrist lying his head on to Owen's head trying to catch his breath letting his legs drop down. "Wow" Owen said when he started to get his breath back. Ianto chuckled "You can say that again" Owen kissed the top of Ianto's head.

Owen smiled to himself 'He's still in me'. Ianto closed his eyes feeling his breath slow down. 'One amazing fuck and now I have to do'. Owen sighed. "Are you ok?" Ianto asked lifting his head. He had felt Owen out take of breath when he sighed. Owen decided to be honest as to what he was thinking "I guess you want me to leave now" Owen looked away from him "No. Unless you want to" Owen's head shot back to face Ianto. "I'd like to stay if that is ok" Owen replied and smiled when Ianto nodded. Ianto glanced at the clock, it was 11pm. Ianto smirked to himself, he hadn't fuck anyone for over an hour and a half from when he was about nineteen.

Ianto and Owen curled under the blankets together kissing lazily until they feel asleep in each others arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review x


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto woke up with Owen on his chest. He looked so peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. Owen shifted to look up at Ianto "Morning" he couldn't help the smiled that appeared on his face. "Morning yourself" Ianto chuckled feeling Owen hard on pressing into his side. Ianto leaned down to capture Owens lips in a soft kiss, the kind of kiss that was shared between lovers of many years together. "Can I ask you something?" Owen moved so that he had his head on the pillow facing Ianto. "Yeah sure". Ianto placed his hand on Owens arm running his finger tips up and down slowly "How many men have you been with?" Owen looked away. Ianto waited, still stroking his arm to calm him letting him know that he was safe to say anything. "Three" Ianto lifted Owens head by his chin with his finger "Who are the three?" Ianto had an idea of who the three was but he needed Owen to tell him "You, Jack and Brian"

"Owen, you mean that the threesome was your second time with a man I mean men?" Owen nodded "I'm sorry if I would have known I would have taken it slow" Now it was Ianto who felt bad. "No...it's ok really. I wanted it" he smiled reassuring Ianto. "What about you?" "Two" Ianto laughed "You and Jack" Ianto smiled pulling Owen flat against his chest "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Owen smirked "It was amazing" he pulled Ianto into a mind-blowing kiss, Owen flipped himself so Ianto was on top then wrapped his legs around Ianto pulling him closer "Fuck me again Ianto" Owen growled with so much lust against Ianto's lips. "With pleasure" Ianto lifted Owens legs but stopped when they heard...

"Ianto?" they quickly pulled apart "Shit I forgot Jack's taking me out of breakfast" Owen got his clothes on as quick as he could. "I'll go out the window. See you at work" Owen give Ianto a quick kiss then left, out the window and down the fire escape. "Coming" Ianto called out pulling on a pair of boxers. He opened the door. "Morning" Jack smirked seeing Ianto in only a pair of boxers. Before Ianto could reply Jack pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack pulling him into the flat. "Did you fall asleep when you got home?" asked Jack causing Ianto to pull back "What?" Jack smiled "You smell like sex. We had sex remember" Ianto smiled back "Yeah" 'Shit that was a close one' Ianto took Jack's hand "I need a shower. Care to join me?" Jack slipped out of his coat "Try and stop me"

Sex was always amazing with Jack. Jack fucked Ianto against the tiles of the bathroom, but all he could think about was Owen. He almost called out Owen's name when he came, but he covered it up by biting his arm. Jack seemed to assume that he didn't want to annoy the old woman who lived next door. Ianto lived in a lovely home, but he would often just call it a flat.

They spend the rest of the morning talking about the same old stuff. Jack told a questionable story about some lover from his own time. He also couldn't help but make a few comments about how hot Ianto's ass is or how amazing his coffee is. Ianto wasn't really listening to Jack, but nodded in what he hoped was the right places, but all he could think about was Owen lying naked in his arms kissing him. He was pulled out of his thought when he heard "I guess we better be getting back to work" "Yes I agree" Jack paid as he always did. They walked hand in hand down the morning streets of Cardiff towards the Hub. "Someone seems in a better mood" Ianto was smiling brightly "Yeah, I can't wait to get all that work I have been meaning to do done" he lied. He was happy because he could see Owen.

"Morning" Jack called out as he and Ianto entered the Hub. Gwen was looking through files and Tosh had her head in a book. But where was Owen? Ianto told Jack that he would see him later. As soon as Jack was in his office, Ianto headed to go and look for Owen. He wasn't at his own desk, he wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't down at the cells.

Ianto sighed heading down to his own desk. 'I guess that I better get some work done'. Ianto had his head down when he walked down the steps and over to his deck. He sat down and started on the paper work "Did you miss me?" Ianto's head shot up "Owen?" Owen smiled walked around Ianto's desk. "I heard that you where looking for me" Before Ianto could reply Owen pulled him to his feet and kissed him with all that he had. "I'm sorry about this morning" Ianto said against Owen's lips not stopping the kiss "It doesn't matter. I have you now and that is all that matters"

Ianto lay down on the desk pulling Owen on top of him. "Do we have time?" Owen asked pulling back from the kiss. Ianto smirked. "Lock the door" Owen got up and ran to the door, he locked it then headed back to Ianto. Owen moved on top on Ianto holding his weight above Ianto on his arms. "We only have time for a quickie" Ianto ran his finger tips down Owen's chest.

Ianto reached Owen's belt as pulled it open, the with in seconds his trousers and boxers where down. Owen smirked doing the same to Ianto. "Do you want lube?" Owen ask kissing Ianto's neck. "No. I want to try it raw. You seemed to enjoy it". Owen pushed Ianto's legs apart lifting both of his legs around his neck. Owen leaned down and kiss Ianto as he pushed in. They both moaned against each others lips. Owen pulled out then pushed back in. They quickly got a rhythm that they both liked. Owen chuckled against Ianto's lips, he could feel Ianto's belt hitting his back as he slammed into Ianto. Owen grabbed Ianto hand as he felt close. "Oh...Ianto...I'm going to..." Ianto moaned "Do it" Ianto grabbed Owen and kissed him trying to quite their moans. Ianto's back arched as he came. He lay under Owen panting. Ianto moaned again feeling Owen cum inside him. Owen pulled out before he fixed himself. Ianto reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a cloth. He cleaned his cum off before placing it in the bin. Ianto slid off his desk and fixed himself.

Owen kissed him once they where both dressed again. To look at them you would think that nothing had happened. "I better get back to work." Ianto said when they pulled back from the kiss for air. "Your right" Ianto give him a quick kiss before slapping his ass before he left. Ianto smirked going back to work.

000000000000000

What do you all think?


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple of weeks Ianto and Owen stole kisses in the shadows when no one was looking. Ianto hadn't stop sleeping with Jack, but he no longer spend the nights as often. When he wasn't with Jack he was in bed with Owen at his house or at Owen's. One night when they where lying in bed together after about the fifth round of amazing sex that night Owen plucked up the courage to ask something that he was scared to ask before. "Ianto"

Ianto pulled out of Owen and lay next to him, facing him. Ianto smiled looking at Owen "Yes"

Owen took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and asking "Why are you still sleeping with Jack if where together?" Ianto froze he wasn't sure how to answer this. "Do we have to talk about this?" Ianto rolled over on his side away from Owen. Owen sat up and rolled Ianto back to face him. Ianto looked up at Owen. He looked so angry and yet so scared "Owen honey..." he sat up putting his hand on Owen face, he smiled when Owen leaned into his touch "...you know that I like you but I also have feelings for Jack...It's confusing" Ianto give Owen a quick kiss. "I just need time to sort things out" Owen nodded in understanding "It's ok" Owen curled into Ianto's side putting his head on his chest "Thanks baby" Ianto kissed Owens head.

Meanwhile at Cardiff airport:

A tall blond haired man walked out of Cardiff airport and into town. It was about 3am and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, dress shoes with a red shirt and a dark blazer. He smiled breathing in the Cardiff air. He was in Cardiff looking for a new start. He called over a taxi going to a local B&B. He only had a single suitcase and was lucky enough to get a room. Once he was in his room he flopped on his bed and flipped thought his phone at pictures from years ago. He set his alarm for 8am to go shopping and look for a flat. He was having the rest of his belongs delivered in a week. He sighed stripping down into boxers, getting under the blanked then fallen asleep. He had, had a few mad months. His wife had left him and took the house that they shared for three years. He wasn't all that annoyed and if he was being honest with himself he was glad that they where no longer together. Now he could get on with his life.

He did feel somewhat alone in this moment. He didn't know anyone in Cardiff, well no one that he was aware of. He had a friend when he was in college that told him once that Cardiff would be a lovely place to live, so the day after his wife left he booked a flight. He was lucky, he didn't have any kids so that was easy. They still talked by message and emails. She was still his friend. They told friends that she had left him, but in truth it was something that was going to happen sooner or later.

Jack tapped his pen on yet another report that he had to fill in. It was a painfully long report. He hated UNIT and all the fucking reports that they sent him. He sighed putting down his pen. "Where Ianto?" Jack asked himself running his hand thought his hair leaning back in his desk chair. It seemed to him that he was spending less and less time with his Ianto. He was beginning to think that he had done something to upset his lover. They still had sex but it seemed as if he wasn't as in to it as he was just a month ago.

Jack reached for his phone, searching through the contacts he found Ianto's name. Taking a deep breath he hit call. It rang on and on until "Hello" He heard on the other time "Ianto. Sorry for waken you" Ianto smiled feeling Owen kissing his neck "Don't worry I was already up" Owen licked his lips kissing his way down to Ianto's morning glory. "I was wondering if I could come over and spend some time with you?" Jack asked, he sounded like a girl and he hated it. He liked being in control and in this moment he was not. "No...I'm a..." Ianto had to compress the moan that was on his lips. Owen was under the blanket sucking on Ianto's cock with great skill. Ianto had taught Owen how to give what Owen called 'Great head' about a week ago.

"...I'm going for a run. If you want you can come to my house and I'll cook you dinner after work" Ianto put his free hand on Owen's head slowing him down. If he came with Jack on the phone listening he would know that Ianto was getting a blow job by someone else. Jack knew what Ianto sounded like when he came, all too well. Jack smiled 'He's asking me out...sort of' "Yeah sure. Yes you around 7?" Ianto closed his eyes when Owen started sucking again "Yes 7 is fine. Goodbye sir" Ianto hung up before Jack could answer.

Ianto placed his phone of the table next to his bed then grabbed Owen's hair moaning loudly as he screamed his release "Oh god Owen" he lay there in total bliss. Owen swallowed then moved to lie next to Ianto again "Jack?" Owen asked after a while "Yes. He's coming here for dinner tomorrow after work" Owen sighed but tried to hide it with a smiled "Owen what's wrong?" Owen kissed Ianto's chest before curling up again against his lover "Nothing" he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take over. Ianto lazily stroked Owen's back until he feel asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ianto get in here now" Jack yelled from his office. Ianto rolled his eyes. Ianto and Owen had came into work at different times so that Jack wouldn't ask. He was pretty sure that Jack had no idea that he was sleeping with Owen. Anyway, he had to go and see what Jack wanted. He handed Gwen her coffee that he had just freshly made then made his way to Jack's office with his last coffee of the day. "Sir?" Ianto asked as he entered Jack's office closing the door behind him. "Ianto what is this?" Jack was pointing at his computer.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit' Ianto screamed in his head as he walked around Jack's desk placing his coffee down.

He looked at Jack avoiding looking at the screen "Is something wrong sir?" "I think Owen's been acting strange don't you think so?" "Emmm...I don't know. Why do you ask?" Jack smiled pointing at the screen again "Look" It was Owen he was talking to some random guy. Neither Jack or Ianto had any idea who this man was. They where hugging and laughing. Owen touched him gently on his arm at random moments. Ianto was about to leave and go back to work when he saw something he wasn't expecting. Owen handed this man his personal number then turned back headed into the Hub again.

Ianto looked confused, he was lost in thought "Who do you think that man is?" Ianto shook his head. He was angry at Owen, but why? He was only talking to a guy. Ianto turned to looked at Jack and straddled him "I've missed you in my bed" Jack admitted. "Me to" Ianto kissed Jack with passion, wrapping his arms around Jack pulling him closer. They kissed getting caught up that they didn't hear Owen knock then enter into Jack's office. Owen cleared his throat "Jack. I was wondering if I could leave early?" Jack smirked looking at Ianto "Sure" and with that he went back to kissing Ianto. Ianto opened his eyes and looked over at Owen. Owen stared back into his eyes. Owen licked his lips and quickly grabbed himself before leaving Jack's office.

Ianto and Jack fuck right there on Jack's desk. Ianto missed doing it on his desk. He loved feeling the hard wood on his back as Jack fucked him. Jack fucked Ianto so hard that he knocked him out with pleasure. Jack always found Ianto so cute when he was sleeping. He carried him down the letter and into Jack's under ground bunker bedroom. Jack gently stripped Ianto down into his boxers then lay him under the blankets. It was still early afternoon so Jack headed back up and went back to work.

Owen headed into a local coffee shop, meeting this man who was waiting for him.

Owen's POV

I couldn't help but smile when he looked up at me from his seat "I ordered you a coffee" I sat down facing him "Thanks" I slipped my coffee when it arrive then cleared my throat asking "So you said that you are looking for a new start why?" The man sat his own coffee when "Well my wife left me because she caught me in bed with someone else. I can't believe how much you've changed. I haven't seem you in what five years. I think the last time a saw you we where doing belly shots off each other" he laugh and I laughed along. I haven't seem him from college.

"I don't mean to be too forward but I was wondering if you wanted to come house shopping with me. My belongs are coming in a couple of days so I need some where to live" he smiled finishing his coffee "Sure. There's a house for sale down the road from where I live" Oh god Owen that was too forward. Now he's going to run. He smirked standing up and reached for my hand "Come on Mr Harper show me the way"

I reached for his hand lifting myself up. I felt sparks and I think he did to because he grinned. We walked side by side down Cardiff until we reached my house. As we walked down the street I couldn't stop looking at him and when I did he was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. "There's a great view from my living room" We walked up and into my living room. As soon as we where through the door he grabbed me and kissed me pushing me against the wall. I kissed me back. When I felt his hand reaching for my belt I pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

I walked and sat down on my sofa "I'm sorry do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head. He sat down next to me. I was so angry "We have sex in college once, you leave and I don't hear from you for five years then you show up randomly outside my work and your kissing me expecting sex" I crossed my arms over my chest "I'm sorry. I left because I had to. I was getting married to my girlfriend" I looked over at him again "I'm guessing the person your wife caught you in bed with was a man" he nodded.

"I know that your not straight from the way you touched me back in college" I rolled my eyes then looked at him "I'm sort of sleeping with someone but he's got a boyfriend" He laughed "Mr harper you naughty boy" he ran his hand up my leg towards my cock. "Tell me to stop and I will." I bit my lip "You know that you called me up here for this" he kissed around my neck causing me to moan "Oh Brian" I hadn't been aware of how much I had missed him until now.

He pushed me back gently against the sofa lying on top of me. I rolled my eyes as I reached into my pocket it was Ianto ringing me. I turned my phone off then kissed him. He rocked his hips against mine. I moaned into his mouth. It was like we where back in college on our dorm room floor. I forgot about everything allowing myself this pleasure. "Where's your bed room?" he asked after he had stripped me of my trousers and jeans. I looked up at him. If I do this does it mean me and Ianto are over? He looked into my eyes. He was in only his boxers and I found it hard to keep my eyes from wondering down.

0000000000000000000000000

What do you all think about this new guy?

What do you think Owen should do?

Please review and comment x


	13. Chapter 13

I will try and update soon.

0000000000000000000000

I looked up into his eyes "Just upstairs" he stood up and reached for my hand. I gladly took his hand. We walked side by side to my bedroom. I stood and looked at the bed "Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded, moving to lie down on my bed. He smiles crawling on top of me. He ran his hand down my chest "My Owen" he whispered in my ear before biting, kissing and sucking on my neck. I felt a shiver run down my back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the short chapters lately, I haven't really had that much time to write much.

0000000000000000000000

I haven't felt like this in ages. I moan feeling his cock rubbing against mine as he held me. "I…I…want you" I whispered. He smirked looking at me "Your wish is my conman, but first…"

He kisses down my chest and I can't believe where he is going. I put my hand on the back on his head as he kisses the tip of my cock. I try and kick the thoughts of Ianto out of my head. He's happy with Jack and maybe it's time that I moved on.

"Oh God" I moan when he takes all of my cock into his mouth. He hums around me as he bobs his head up and down. I pant, trying to control my breathing. "Oh God...Ianto" I grab the sheets on the bed. He pulls back and looks at me "What did you say?" I reach to the right side of the bed and pull a pillow over my head. Oh shit, I sighed.


End file.
